Dry type transformer windings incorporate a conductor, typically of aluminum or copper, and solid insulation to prevent dielectric failure. There are multiple conventional methods to control the geometry of these transformers to keep labor and material cost as low as possible. One of the metrics to determine material content is the fill factor or the amount of space inside a coil used for the conductor.
Radial drop winding techniques are typically used with coils that are vacuum cast using removable metal molds to hold the windings in place until the epoxy is rigid enough to support the mechanical forces.
Thus, there is a need to provide a radial drop winding for open wound/ventilated coils without relying on the vacuum cast or resin encapsulated process so as to reduce labor cost.